revised Payback McCarthy style
by the lost mutant
Summary: the edited version of my original story. enjoy TEEN angst, DRAMA, LOve and most importantly mysticl beings. bullied bella and emmett return to la push good as new after 4 years but what happens when someone imprints and that someone is seth!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is not an Emmett and Bella Story this is a Bella and mystery guy story ( I will not be revealing who the mystery guy is till later on)

Bella and Emmett are just siblings Kay…….. M'Kay!

Disclaimer:

Me: I own twilight

Emmett: no you don't Stephenie does

Me: oh come on I write a brilliant story about you and all you do is shatter one of my dreams!

Emmett *looks confused*: one of?

Me: well duh I am not some goldfish with a one track mind I have other dreams like this

Me runs up to him and tries unsuccessfully to hug him.

Me: dam vampires and their strength

Rosalie barges in

Rose: you bitch! what are you doing trying to lay your hands on my husband!

Emmett: rose baby she was only trying to give me a hug I pushed her away too

Rose: I will deal with you later mister! And you ugghh humans!

Rose storm off fuming

Emmett: I'll see you later. *winks seductively*

Me: *gulps* ummmm

Emmett walks away laughing

ME: Oh EM EEEEE did that just happen? (OME- Oh My Emmett)

Me: oh and I don't own twilight no matter how much my psychotic mind wants it to be so!

~~~Bella POV~~~~

"Why are we doing this!?" I said to Emmett not as loud our as powerful as I would have liked to

"You know why sis," he said back to me exasperated and clearly kind of annoyed

"No actually I don't!" I said back and suddenly felt regret at the venom in my voice. Emmett didn't need this I didn't need this we had both been through enough in our short lives. But then again I really don't think that I needed or wanted to go back to the place that was the stage for my nightmares.

"It will be good for both of us, taking a break from this hectic life of phil's for a year…. And getting closure," Emmett said calmly. I never really got how he could be so calm no matter what the situation was especially this situation; I mean surely he was as hurt as I had been.

I started softly crying something I never do, and it was all because of them and this I just couldn't o this it was like ripping the band-aid off while you're still bleeding, it makes no sense and hurts like hell.

Emmett walked over to me, sat down next to me and took my chin in one of his huge hands; he slowly lifted it up my face to face his. The expression that I saw was that of pure hate and disgust and had only seen it one a few occasions mainly back in Forks.

"Isabella Marie McCarty, you are not going to let a bunch of snobby little kids get to you, you are better than they ever will be!" he said, he continued giving me a pep talk and through the whole thing I couldn't help but see how empowered he was but I just don't know what it was. But the more I listened the better I felt I started to regain all of my confidence and then some!

"Ok Emmett thanks for everything you know that you are an awesome big brother right?" I said to him

"Well yeah I mean obviously," he said with a huge grin coming across his faceas he flexed his biceps. And then it was gone the calm, sweet, and insightful Emmett and in its place was the cocky, overbearing big brother.

"Uhhh!" I grunted giving him a playful punch

"I'm going to get changed before we land OK?" I said to him before getting up, grabbing my bag and going to the bathroom. Putting on my skinny jeans and a good pair of chucks. See my name is Isabella Marie Swan or better known as Izzy the lead singer and bassist of a little band called Simply Broken me and a few of my friends started the band after I moved to Phoenix, AZ , I was around 14. Ever since then we have been on the fast track to fame and fortune. At first no one listened to us but soon we were one of the most popular bands in the US and Europe. But mom thought that we needed to be normal kids, but I think that Emmett and I have had enough of that I mean from when I was 7 till I was14 and left I was harassed and bullied constantly and I would rather not re live those experiences.

"Just sit down the plane is going to be landing soon," I said to Emmett

Just then voice came on the speakers of the plane.

"Please sit down and buckle your seat belts we will be landing in Forks Washington soon!"

"How did you know that?" Emmett asked me

"Ehh I didn't I just wanted to shut you up, now sit down and I'll play x-box with you before we land," I said to him.

"Ok fine," he was defeated! We sat down and played for the next 15 minutes needless to say I whopped his sorry ass I was just to good at video games sometimes Emmett thought I was secretly a guy, but when he said that I would of course have to smack Emmett upside the head.

We grabbed or luggage and got off the plane making our way through the mob of people at the airport as we walked outside I saw the cruiser and a very ecstatic dad leaning against it. I elbowed Emmett and pointed towards dad. Dad finally saw us and started walking towards us to talk our bags with a huge smile plastered on his face; I wouldn't have been surprised if he broke a few face bones smiling like that.

I dropped my bag and gave him a huge hug.

"Dad I've missed you so much over the last few years!" I exclaimed

"well you always could have come and visit," dad said, I started to wonder if that huge smile plastered across his face would ever come off, or if his face would just freeze like that.

"Dad you know that we couldn't have done that, not with bells and my band getting started…" Emmett said

"Or with the other previous events," Emmett said while looking very awkward and scratching his neck trying to be nonchalant about it all but that was not Em.

"Oh yes of course, I understand and I'm sorry," Dad said, crap that smile that I thought would never leave left and now his face just looks pitiful and empty, now I regret wishing he wasn't so happy.

"Yeah well let's get going I'm starving" Em said rubbing his stomach for emphasize.

"Oh Em your always hungry!" I said slapping his arm playfully

"Well I have to keep these guns happy," Emmett said being the cocky guy he is he of course went to kiss his biceps. I rolled my eyes.

"UHHHH, let's stop that…" I said pointing to Emmett "and go home,"

And on that note we put our bags in the trunk and started going home back to forks the place of my nightmares. Uhhh even thinking about it gave me the willies. Things started getting more and more familiar but the more familiar things got the more painful they were to endure. As we passed the high school were that fateful day happened had to suppress the urge to throw up. My last day was hell and I'm sure it was for Emmett too.

*Flash back*

I was walking down the hallway trying to keep my head down so no one would notice me. It didn't work. I heard two sets of feet behind me before I felt myself toppling to the ground. My books went everywhere making a big crash so of course everyone had to stop and look at me, and they just stared no one helped they just kept on staring. I slowly started to get up; trying to maintain the small amount of dignity I had left. I started to collect my books but suddenly the book I was about to pick up was kicked away from me and a, menacing voice followed.

*end of flashback*

Ughh I had to stop mid flashback it was just too hard to look back on. But things would be better I am better much, much better!


	2. Chapter 2

So hi there anyone who is till actually reading my stories good for you. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever and I don't want to tell you a bunch of excuses but I will tell you what has been going on in my life since I last updated so that you get the general idea of what's going on. Ok number 1 I have switched over to online school so I know do school work online and email teachers it sounds easier but it isn't because I switched schools later in the year instead of just jumping in where everyone else is I had to do the whole course in like half the time. I have also been having trouble with depression and other medical mumbo jumbo so YAY no not a real yay. I have decided to start writing again but I'm sure where my stories are going since im not really in the same state of mind and where I was before. So I might stop my stories altogether and just take them off the site tell me what you think I should do through PMs reviews anything I want and need your feedback.


End file.
